Purity and Corruption
by CanadianPlease
Summary: AU story that was requested. Arthur is an angel; Alfred is a demon. Rated for Heaven/Hell references, mild language, and slight suggestive themes


"Go forth and start to purify the world." A bellowing voice came from the sky, the clouds slightly parting to show several beams of golden light.

There, at the bottom of the glowing rays, an angel with short blonde drifted in the light. His head was tilted up slightly, his soft, white wings beat in a slow and steady rhythm to keep himself aloft and this caused his body to bounce slightly.

"How am I to do that?" His large eyebrows knit together in bewilderment.

"Guide the humans. Lead them away from the temptations of the demons that surround them."

He nodded in acknowledgement, tugging slightly at the hem of his white robe.

"Now go forth Arthur. Purify the world; make it safe for the years to come!" The clouds beneath the angel parted. He folded in his wings and dropped down towards the earth below.

* * *

Arthur leaned in close to the human's ear, whispering softly. "Don't take that." Slowly, the man's hand pulled away from the item he wanted to steal. "Now, walk away and don't look back at it."

Obediently, the man turned on his heel, leaving the store without another word. The angel smiled to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. A small prickling sensation tickled the back of his neck as he tensed up slightly.

Several feet away, there was a demon whispering into another human's ears with a small smirk. His leathery wings beat slowly, his feet hovering just above the tiled floor of the store. His blonde hair fell slightly into his blue eyes. Arthur wondered how a demon could look so much like an angel.

His smirk widened, pointed tail curling behind him, as the man that he stood behind reached forward and slipped an item into his pocket.

Arthur's face flushed red in anger as the man left the demon hovering there. "You there!"

He flew over to the demon after he addressed him. "It's you horrid devils that keep making my job so much more difficult!" He shoved a finger into the demon's face, only to get the same smirk as before.

"And you angels are making _my_ job more difficult." The devil reached out and flicked Arthur on the forehead. He frowned and rubbed the spot where his clawed finger just barely scratched his skin.

"Who are you anyway?" The angel asked the devil.

The smirk on the demon's lips curled up just a bit more. "The name's Alfred; not like it should matter to you, you pious little puppy dog."

Arthur's face became red with anger, but he quickly quelled it. The demon was just getting to him. That's it. Just trying to get under his skin is all. "I am not a puppy dog."

"You go around, taking orders from the big guy. You bark when he says speak and jump whenever he asks. We can go as we please and do what we please."

"There's no order in that!"

"But there's a hell of a lot more freedom to it." Alfred's smirk was taking up the entirety of his lips now.

His face became red again with frustration and anger. He fought it down, taking a deep breath, before speaking once more. "Yet you are damned. You are condemned to the world below and shall never see true light again!"

"As if I asked to see the light." Alfred scoffed before he snapped his fingers and a pillar of black fire opened up in front of the demon. Arthur recoiled from the evil entity and cringed. Alfred laughed. "And some messenger of Heaven you are."

The demon stepped into the column of fire and disappeared, leaving behind one stressed and confused angel.

* * *

Arthur huffed softly as he flew low in the sky. He was scanning the streets for any acts of sins he could help prevent. Nothing caught his eye until he noticed the demon from before whispering into the ear of another man eyeing a closed storefront.

"Now what is that blasted beast up to?" He said to himself, slowly and silently flying lower and lower until his feet touched ground. He slowly approached Alfred, the demon's leathery wings disturbing the air only slightly. He recoiled as the man took his elbow and broke open the window to the door of the store.

"What have you done?" Arthur yelled at the demon in front of him and Alfred only smirked slightly in reply.

"What have I done? I've done my job."

"That's not what I mean!" He became flustered as the human exited the store, looking around slowly as he walked from the broken door with an armful of stolen items. Alfred's smirk widened.

"And it seems I did a pretty nice work at my job too." The man took off without a single word, most likely back towards his own home. The demon puffed his chest out with pride and the angel simply frowned and crossed his arms.

"Then again, we are pretty much opposites."

Alfred nodded and smirked just a bit. "Opposites do attract." Arthur's face flushed a deep red; rather in bashfulness or anger, it could not be told.

That was, until, Alfred leaned over to press his lips against his.

"You know, it would be nice to corrupt something as pure as you." He smirked wide, trailing a claw slowly down Arthur's cheek.

He trembled slightly from the feeling and balled his hands into fists. "G-Get away from me!" He shoved hard at Alfred's chest and took off quickly into the sky, not daring to look back to see if he was watching him fly away.

* * *

A few days passed since that encounter with Alfred. Arthur simply could not shake that moment from his mind. Why would he do that? Was he simply trying to get under his skin? Trying to get him in some sort of trouble?

The one thing that was a constant thought for him though was the kiss. How gentle it seemed to be, despite what Alfred was. The odd softness of the skin of his lips against his own. He reached up and lightly brushed his fingers against his lower lip, tracing it multiple times. He had to see him again, despite him being a devil. He had to see what it was…

It wasn't long until he was out in the sky and scanning the earth again for the demon. He frowned in frustration, nose wrinkling slightly. Finally, he caught a flash of leathery wings beneath him and land on a street with a thinly spread crowd. I landed several feet away from where the demon landed.

"Y-You there!" He called out to him. Alfred slowly turned around and had his usual smirk plastered on his lips.

"Well, if it isn't the little pure dove." He stated and the smirk widened. "Why're you here?"

"I… I wanted to know why you kissed me the other day."

His eyes became serious, the rest of his features staying the same. "Why do humans kiss?"

Arthur's body froze. _It was for that reason…_ He stood there, dumbfounded.

Alfred chuckled and leaned in towards the angel, taking his chin with the same clawed hand. "Let me guess: you haven't stopped thinking about it?" He continued to lean in as he spoke. "And you have been wondering and wondering, haven't you?"

He swallowed hard as he kept his gaze locked on the blue eyes of the demon. His breathing became heavy as their breath mingled together in the small space that was left between them. He felt his heart pounding and the feathers on his wings ruffling ever-so slightly.

Finally, Alfred connected their lips in a deep kiss. His arms wrapped around the angel, his palms pressed against his shoulder blades between his wings. Arthur could smell the scent of brimstone that clung tightly to his skin, but he completely ignored it as he wasted away into the embrace.

They soon pulled away from each other, pants coming from Arthur's mouth. "Take me. Take me, please." He begged as his hands reached up and tangled in the other's hair, barely missing the horns protruding from his skull.

The devil smiled wide in triumph. He had him. "I could do that for you." He said in a flowing, flirtatious tone.

* * *

Arthur sat upon his cloud and ran his hands through his hair. How could he do that? He just committed sins. There was no way this would go without punishment! He trembled in fear as he waited. He knew it was going to happen, just not when. And that frightened him even more.

Soon, the booming voice called to him. "How _dare_ you act out against me!"

"I-I'm sorry! I knew not of what I was doing! It was the demon! The demon caused this!"

"And you fell into that temptation!" The voice blared again. "You committed adultery with someone; a demon no less! You gave yourself up to Lust!"

"But the demon-"

"The demon does not concern this! _You_ are one of my angels and should be pure!" The voice sounded calmer after a moments pause. "You are to be banished from Heaven; cast off down to Hell."

* * *

The former angel, no, the newly born demon sat upon the wall of a human park, legs swinging beneath him.

"You know," Alfred's voice came from nowhere until he landed in front of him, wings flapping lazily. "I don't know if I prefer you as an angel or a demon."

Arthur frowned slightly and stretched out his unused wings that were a mirror-image of Alfred's. "I lost paradise…" He mumbled.

His familiar clawed hand reached out and stroked Arthur's cheek. "You can have a new paradise, one without rules. You can have a paradise where it is just you and me."

Alfred drew him close and pressed another kiss to him, the third one they ever shared.

He stood still as the older demon drew away. The smallest hint of a smirk tugged at the corner of his lip. "A paradise you say? Why the hell not?"


End file.
